Introductions are Made
by mariteri
Summary: Harry and Ron are about to find out that Hermione has guardian that takes his job very seriously. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, The Blacklist, or any of their characters. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello everyone! Here's another one shot with Red/Hermione. Hope you like it.**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Introductions are Made**

It had been a very long day at work. This wasn't made any better by the investigators that had come around the office three separate times during her day. By the time Hermione's day was over, her back was cramping to the point her neck was beginning to stiffen. She took what medication she could in order to get from where she was to her home, where her stronger potions were awaiting for her.

"You won't get away with it!" She stopped and looked over to Ron, who was being held back by Harry.

"What?" she asked him. "Ron, I didn't do anything wrong. About the only thing I am guilty of is putting up with your everlasting bullshite!"

That had Ron blinking at her too stunned to say a word.

"It's bad enough that Lavender died…" Frowning she looked over to Harry. "I haven't a clue how." She looked back to Ron. "But that you would think so little of me to blame me for it. And why is it that you're doing so? Because I caught you fucking her in my bed, as you were too cheap to go to a hotel. This was only topped off by the fact I managed to run you off before I rushed her out."

Harry turned on him. "You were what?!"

Ron's face went ruddy. "It's her fault…"

"I'm over this blame game," Hermione told them both. "You're not worth it, Ronald. I'll speak to you later, Harry."

"Oh no you don't!" Ron roared, grabbing her shoulder hard.

Hermione's scream rang in the halls of the Ministry, even as her knees hit the ground. Harry yanked him off of her, catching her before she hit the floor. He felt her back spasm, making him all the angrier as he glared at a now pouting Ron.

"You fucking arse," Harry hissed at him. "You knew! You fucking well knew she was holding back her pain!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, ignoring them both now in favor of his own nails.

It was with shaking hands that she pulled out her panic button and pressed it. The pain was making it hard for her to focus on anything, but she needed to get away. Just gone from this place, Ron, and the fights. There was heavy footfalls of several men coming over. Before she knew what was happening, she felt two strong arms, lifting her up and away from Harry.

"Victor?" she breathed.

"Yes, little dove," he said, smiling.

"G-get me away from Ron," she plead with him. "Please."

He glared at the two before he cooed, "We're going now."

Tears running down her face, she pressed her eyes into his neck as he carried her away from Harry and Ron who were too stymied to do much more than just watch them go.

…

Red slipped into the bedroom, watching as the healer was feeding Hermione potion after potion. Off to the side was Victor Krum, looking like he was ready to rip someone's skull off.

"What happened?" he asked him, as he joined him.

"She used her panic button," he told his employer. "We rushed over to find her on the floor, being held by Harry Potter who was arguing with Ron Weasley."

Red went over to Hermione, who was too much in a medical daze to focus on him. He reached out and caressed her forehead. It was with a shaking hand that she cupped his face. He clasped her hand, pressing it firmly to his cheek.

"I wish you didn't have to see me so," she breathed. "Bad days are becoming rarer, but they still exist." She swallowed thickly. "Have you been staying out of mischief?"

"Hardly," he said, making her smile.

"Consistency may be the hobgoblin of little minds, but there's a certain comfort in it I find," she sighed. "There is an ease even in hearing of your machinations."

That had him grinning and kissing her palm. He moved her hand so that he was holding it, as he caressed it a moment.

"Tell me how bad Ronald has been lately," he ordered her gently.

"Bad," she sighed. "Gave an interview with Rita Skeeter, lied to his family and Harry, and I'm pretty sure that he's the one that was behind me being investigated within the Ministry." Her hand went tighter in his. "There's speculation that I may be suspended, Raymond." Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a jagged breath. "I-I don't have much in this world that I value. And as pathetic as this sounds, I value my job." She looked back over to him. "I'm good at my work."

"But you are not your work," he pointed out to her. "If you no longer have it, you move on. You'll find something else that you're equally brilliant at."

"Yes, because there's loads of employment opportunities out in the world for an anal retentive witch with no fingerprints and a penchant for organizing items by color, size, and the Dewy decimal system." That gained her a chuckle from the man next to her, which in turn had her smiling as well. "What I think has me more upset than anything is the fact that I thought Harry and Ron had more faith in me."

"Tell me something," he said, moving closer to her to ensure that his face was all she saw. "Do you have any faith in them?"

"In Harry? Yes, but…"

"But what?" he asked quietly.

"Given everything he has been put through, I don't want to add to his load," she sighed, looking up into his sharp blue eyes. "And Ron? I think I lost my faith in him when he left us in the tent…" This had Red sitting up all the straighter.

"What?" he pressed. "Tell me."

She told him about the year on the run and about how Ron ran off. Hermione went into detail about how the Horcrux had effected all of them, but for some reason Ron especially.

"But he knew that there wasn't a plan and that Harry was just as clueless as we were. Professor Dumbledore wasn't what anyone would call…" She worried her lower lip. "…informative." Her fingers absently caressed his larger hand. "I've called him Machiavellian in the past, but I stopped doing so as I got tired of explaining it."

That had him chuckling once again, as he leaned over and combed her hair out of her face.

"I have to go to a meeting," he told her. "I tried to get out of it, but alas, I couldn't escape from it." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, sighing, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Don't get caught," she murmured.

Laughing, he said, "As if!"

"Don't make me have to rescue you, Raymond," she told him.

He pulled back, studying her. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Silly girl," he said, sounding somewhat saddened. "No one rescues the dragon."

"That just goes to show you," she sighed, as she began to slip into sleep thanks to the many potions she had been given. "You've never been my friend before now. And I always rescue my friends—dragons and humans alike." It was with a soft smile that she blew a kiss to him before allowing sleep to claim her completely.

Red stood there, watching the petite woman sleeping for a full minute. He left before he suggested something absolutely insane like coming along with him. No, she needed to stay here to get better. But that wouldn't stop him from having a conversation with her two friends, now would it?

…

Harry and Ron were arguing when they walked out of the Ministry of Magic. They would have walked over to the apparition sight, but Gregory Goyle went over to them and stopped them from doing so.

"My boss would like a word with the two of you," he told them.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Ron exclaimed, making Goyle roll his eyes.

"Shut it, you great prat," he told the other man. "Like I said, my boss wants to speak with you." He looked over to the street. "That's him now."

The car, a limo, pulled over and the read doors opened.

"Go on," Goyle told them. "He just wants to speak with you."

Trepidatious, both of them went over and slipped into the backseat of the limo with their wands already in their hands. As soon as they were in the limo, the door shut. Sitting facing the back of the car and thusly they were facing the rear seat, they watched as a man appeared to be reading a newspaper.

"Amazing what passes as news now a days, don't you think?" he asked them, his deep voice clearly unemotional as he refolded the newspaper in his hands. He looked over to both of them. He picked up an envelope and handed it over to Harry. "That's for you."

Harry frowned, as he opened it up and looked over what was inside. The more he read, the more clearly furious he was becoming.

"What is it?" Ron demanded.

"Oh that? That's just proof as to your infidelity and overall low character," he answered. "If it had just been the cheating on Hermione, personally I would have thought that was more than enough. But to embezzle from your friends and family as well? That is very low in deed, Mr. Weasley."

Ron tried to say something—anything—in order to get Harry to believe him.

"Enough!" Red snapped, making both of them go silent. "I did not present you this information to have to two of you go on about it in my presence." He looked over to Harry. "Hermione has been hurt enough by this idiot, don't you think?"

Harry blinked at him in shock.

"That being the case, don't you think it's time for you to stop trying to force her into a relationship with him? Dreams are lovely things, but they aren't any more real than the word fidelity is in Mr. Weasley's vocabulary."

"Oi!" Ron started only to have Harry snap at him.

"Shut it, Ron," he snarled. He then turned to Red. "What do you have to do with any of this? Why isn't Hermione here telling us this herself?"

"Because she's currently drugged out of her mind thanks in large part to the stress this troglodyte has put her through. Did you know that she's currently under investigation thanks to what Ronald here has been spouting off?"

Harry looked to a crimson faced Ron. "What have you been saying?"

"She's responsible…"

"For nothing more than putting up with your bullshit," Red murmured. "And I for one, am tired of picking up the pieces thanks to you and your bullying ways." He looked back over to Harry. "And you. Poor little Potter getting your own way through guilt and whatever else you can pull out of the grab bag of crap your life was. You're an adult now, Mr. Potter. And if you want the life you claim to want, it's long past time to stop using those old excuses and start acting like the man Hermione thinks you are." The limo pulled to a stop and the door opened. "Keep the proof, Mr. Potter. Those are copies. If you bother Hermione Granger again, Mr. Weasley, I will be handing over what I have to the proper authorities."

"You can't do that! Do you know who I am?!" Ron yelled at him.

"That's just it, Mr. Weasley. It's not a matter of who you are. I know who you are. I just don't care." He looked over to Harry. "If you feel affection at all for Hermione, get him in line. Or I will." He leaned forward. "And believe me when I say you don't want that."

Both of them scrambled out of the limo and it took off. They stood there for a time before either of them started to speak.

"Who does that man think he is?" Ron asked of him. "We'll show him…"

"Shut up," Harry murmured, looking down to the paperwork.

"What?! You don't believe…"

"I said shut up!" he yelled, his eyes hard and unforgiving. "Let's go over to WWW, George needs to see this."

"Why?" Ron whined.

"Because you didn't just embezzle from me, you twat! George was counting on that money for the new expansion. Or didn't you think of that when you were robbing from your brother too?"

Ron tried to bolt only to have Harry grabbing him by his ear and pulling him along to face the consequences of his actions.

**The End**

**…**

**There you go! Another one shot Harry Potter/Blacklist out to you. Thanks for reading and you have yourselves an awesome day!**


End file.
